Crime Syndicate
The Crime Syndicate is a team of super-villains from one of the parallel universes, and are the evil counterparts of the Justice League of America. Historically, the first incarnation of the team appeared in Justice League of America #29 in August 1964. The current team first appears in the graphic novel "JLA: Earth 2" Team history The original Crime Syndicate The Crime Syndicate originally lived on Earth-Three, a world where history was partially "reversed" from the world history we as readers understand to be normal (e.g. President John Wilkes Booth was assassinated by Abraham Lincoln). Earth-Three initially had no superheroes, only the supervillains of the Crime Syndicate, though this changed with the advent of heroic Alexander Luthor (that world's counterpart of Lex Luthor). In their first appearance, the Crime Syndicate, bored with the ease with which they were able to commit crimes and largely conquer many parts of their native Earth (and with no one to truly challenge them), are able through their Ultraman's latest superpower whihc is a dimension scoping supervision are able to discover the existence of Earth-One and Earth-Two which are the homes to their own super-heroes. Deciding to challenge the heroes of the Earth One's Justice League and Earth-Two's Justice Society, the Crime Syndicate are defeated by their own arrogance thinking they could defeat TWO Earths' heroes groups, as well as the fact that the Crime Syndicate were not a tightly unified team themselves. Following this defeat, the Crime Syndicate were originally imprisoned in an unbreakable bubble generated by Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)'s power ring, and placed in a "limbo" dimension between the Earths. Over the following years, the Syndicate or one of its members would occasionally escape and attempt to wreak havoc on many different Earths including their own native home. Earth-Three and the original Crime Syndicate were destroyed along with the rest of DC's parallel worlds in the 1985 12-issue Maxi-Series Crisis on Infinite Earths. The inhabitants of that world were swallowed by an anti-matter wave. That was the last major appearance of the Crime Syndicate as they appeared up to that time, until a new team appeared who wore the same costuming but had excessively enlarged eyes, apparently from the anti-matter universe of Qward (Justice League Quarterly #8). The modern Crime Syndicate A post-Crisis version of the Crime Syndicate was eventually introduced. This post-Crisis version, essentially identical to the Earth-Three group, was initially said (in 1992's Justice League Quarterly #8) to be from the Anti-matter universe of Qward. Despite their similar costumes to the Earth-Three version of the Crime Syndicate, this team was not the original team somehow reborn, but an entirely new team as they originated within the anti-matter universe on some unspecified world located within the universe of Qward as clearly indicated by their excessively enlarged eyes which were a trait the Thunderers of Qward also have. The 1998 graphic novel JLA: Earth 2, established yet a THIRD team specifically originating from a parallel Earth within the antimatter universe. Qward was retconned to be the center of the antimatter universe, rather than the entire universe itself. The Crime Syndicate's post-Crisis antimatter Earth (named "Earth-1" in the JLA: Earth 2 graphic novel; not to be confused with the pre-Crisis Earth-One) possesses an even MORE "reversed" history than that of Earth-Three's and a much darker tone to both the team and its world where the Earth basically seems to operate as if the Roman Empire never fell in its history. JLA Secret Files 2004 provided additional history of this team, showing that they too did once resemble the Earth-Three Syndicate but never had the enlarged eyes of the second incarnation of the Crime Syndicate team indicating that this version of the Crime Syndicate was indeed seperate from the second version that appeared in Justice League Quarterly #8. This Crime Syndicate (with their name slightly respelled to "Crime Syndicate of Ameri'K'''a") largely rule their world with an iron fist (a change from their pre-Crisis counterparts, who were unsuccessful in completely conquering their world, despite ruling certain portions of the destroyed Earth-Three). The modern Syndicate's motto is "Cui Bono?" ("Who profits?"). The only universally respected principle on their world that is obeyed by the general populace is that of the "favor bank"---if someone does you a favor, you owe them a favor in return that must be repaid whenever the favor is called in. Also in line with the reverse attitude of basically "evil" being the norm, the Crime Syndicate is opposed by the heroic Alexander Luthor and the heroic H.I.V.E. (Hierarchy for International Virtuous Empowerment), the Missile Men, and the Justice Underground which Luthor is currently leader of, a reversed analog of the Legion of Doom and Secret Society of Super-Villains consisting of Sir Solomon Grundy, General Grodd, Q-Ranger (Earth-1's version of Major Force), Lady Sonar, Star Sapphire, and the Quizmaster (Earth-1's version of the Riddler, who is regarded as the smartest man in the world) over Owlman. In an early 2000s issue of ''Superman, Ultraman and Superwoman are shown to have a thus unnamed child together. 2003's JLA/Avengers crossover written by Kurt Busiek seemed to involve the destruction of the Crime Syndicate's universe, but this was later reversed when the special's villain, Krona, was defeated. The Crime Syndicate later reappeared in Busiek's run on the current JLA series. Other criminal organizations on the Crime Syndicate's Earth include the Crime Lodge which is a reverse version of the older (Justice Society) and Young Offenders (Teen Titans). These other teams are mentioned at the end of the Busiek story as prepared to take advantage of the Syndicate's weakness, but were not seen. Infinite Crisis It is yet to be seen whether the Syndicate or the anti-matter universe have survived the events of the 2006 limited series Infinite Crisis. Copies of the original Earth-Three Crime Syndicate made a post-Crisis appearance in Infinite Crisis when a recreated version of Earth-Three temporarily returned. The vastly powered Alexander Luthor, Jr. attempted to merge models of Ultraman, Superwoman, and his own father Alexander Luthor, Sr. with models of Superman, Wonder Woman, Superman of Earth-2 and a recreated Wonder Woman of Earth 2 to result in a so-called perfect creation of the three beings. Ultraman (Qward) was recently shown in the new Kandor in the pages of Supergirl, posing as the current incarnation of Superman. Saturn Queen claims that she put him under her mind control. She was also able to put Supergirl under her control and initiated plans for the two to marry, but Supergirl was able to break free of her control. After viciously beating Ultraman, Saturn Queen offered information to Supergirl spare Ultraman (whom she considers a son). Supergirl accepted, and Ultraman and Saturn Queen remain in Kandor. Members In all known version of the Crime Syndicate, its members include: *Ultraman: the counterpart of Superman. Pre-Crisis, Ultraman came from a Krypton that hadn't exploded, and who depended on kryptonite to maintain his superpowers, rather than draining them (initially he received a new power through each exposure to kryptonite). Post-Crisis, Ultraman was a human astronaut (Commander Clark Kent) given Anti-Kryptonite-based superpowers after an encounter with aliens. If he is separated from Anti-Kryptonite long enough, his powers fade away; Ultraman combats this by originally inserting Anti-Kryptonite capsules under his skin which are released gradually over time and later wearing a device that leaks the anti-kryptonite radiation into his system. *Super-Woman: the counterpart of Wonder Woman. Super-Woman gained her powers from her world's Amazons, and thus has similar powers to Wonder Woman. Post-Crisis, she is the anti-matter Earth's version of Lois Lane; it is not revealed how she got her powers but based on evidence in JLA: Earth 2 it is suggested she is a native Amazon and not an enhanced woman. Super-Woman's lasso does not compel others to tell the truth, but instead releases inhibitions, and forces a victim to reveal secrets which they find especially humiliating. The Post-Crisis Superwoman also has heat vision like her husband Ultraman. *Owlman: the counterpart of Batman. Pre-Crisis, Owlman was a slight man who possessed a limited range of mind control powers which he used in various plots. Post-Crisis, Owlman is the parallel elder brother of Bruce Wayne, Thomas Wayne Jr. who in the Earth-One history was an murderer after suffering a complete mental collapse that inspired Bruce to become Batman. This backstory was rejected by some writers who did not like the fact that Wayne had direct family and push it down into a minor reality referred to as Earth-B, despite the fact that this incarnation of Wayne was raised by his UNCLE Philip, the brother of his father. Owlman's backstory was extended to be parallel to the Earth-Three incarnation who enhanced his intellect by a range of direct technological enhancement such as increasing his IQ with a drug-enhancer for his cerebral cortex. He openly possesses plans to counter his teammates' powers, an action which Batman regrets resorting to in the "Tower of Babel" story arc in JLA. Owlman uses these counterattacks whenever he chooses, as he causes Quick to have a minor heart attack at the beginning of the "Syndicate Rules" storyline. *Johnny Quick: the counterpart of the Flash. In current continuity Quick maintains his superpowers with the use of "Speed Juice," a powerful narcotic stimulant. Grant Morrisson stated in an interview that the Speed Juice was derived from the blood of Quick's murdered predecessor. Quick is not to be confused with the hero of the same name. *[[Power Ring]: the counterpart of Green Lantern. Power Ring gained his ring of power from a Tibetan monk named Volthoom, and has powers similar to the Silver Age Green Lantern. The modern version had a younger Power Ring named Harrolds, counterpart to Kyle Rayner. His ring was inhabited by the spirit of Volthoom who often spoke on his own, making inane observations; all of which is considered a curse to the ring's welder. Harrolds' favorite tactic in battle was to use the ring to create living Boschian monstrosities capable of destroying whole city blocks. After the Anti-matter Universe was destroyed and reintegrated, Power Ring became a black man and a counterpart to John Stewart. This Power Ring was a Slave Marine for many years. He was tricked by Harrolds into taking the ring by telling him he was the chosen substitute to wield the ring when Harrolds couldn't. The Justice League Adventures comic issue #6 featured a story of the Justice Leaguers assuming the identities of villains Chronos (Batman), Solomon Grundy (Superman), Catwoman (Wonder Woman), Parasite (J'Onn J'Onzz), The Warp (Flash), Roxy Rocket (Hawkgirl) and Count Vertigo (Green Lantern). They would keep those costumes in the Watchtower after that. The JLA: Earth 2 special featured those costumes in the CSA Watchtower, three of them labeled "Doctor Noon", "White Cat" and "Spaceman". The Crime Syndicate does not have counterparts of traditional JLA members J'onn J'onzz, Aquaman, and Hawkman, though counterparts to them exist in the Crime Syndicate's universe: *''White Martian'', J'onn's Anti-matter counterpart, came to Earth and became Ultraman's chief rival. He was eventually killed by Ultraman. *''Barracuda'', Aquaman's counterpart, was seen at the end of the Busiek story, leading the armies of Atlantis against the surface world in Florida. *''Blood Eagle'' was Hawkman's counterpart and was killed by the Crime Syndicate. It has been suggested that the CSA cannot match the size of the JLA because extended cooperation and gratitude are completely foreign concepts to the Crime Syndicate members. The CSA's post-Crisis world is primarily governed by the "favor bank"; unofficial but ironically the only rule that is not consistently broken. If any person should grant a favor for someone else, that person is entitled to compensation whenever they see fit, no matter what the cost or hardship to the latter. Failure to pay back a favor results in inordinately harsh consequences; as seen in the beginning of "Syndicate Rules". A mobster, Jackson "Rat-Eyes" Drake, who has failed to follow up on a favor owed was put on "trial" by Owlman, who then had him incinerated by Ultraman as a favor. The Justice League Quarterly story featured a team based on the then current Justice League International line-up who identified themselves as Qwardians. This team was not the Crime Syndicate. Its members were: *Scarab (Blue Beetle counterpart) *Slipstream (Flash counterpart) *Fiero (Fire counterpart) *Frostbite (Ice counterpart) *Deadeye (Green Arrow counterpart) *Elasti-Man (Elongated Man counterpart) *Element Man (Metamorpho counterpart) It is not clear if any of these characters exist in the current Anti-matter Earth setting. Similar groups in other media *"Universe of Evil", an episode of the 1970s animated series The Super Friends featured the team encountering an evil version of the team from an alternate universe. *In the animated series Justice League, a team called the Justice Lords, who combined elements of the Crime Syndicate and Wildstorm Comics' the Authority (a morally-ambiguous take on the Justice League concept), appeared as the League's counterparts from an alternate universe. The Justice Lords' counterpart of the Flash had been killed in their world. Unlike the Crime Syndicate, the Justice Lords were not simply evil opposites of their good counterparts; rather, they ruled their world with an iron fist in order to end war and crime. The death of their Flash set a chain of events in motion that ended with the death of the alternate Lex Luthor at the hands of the alternate Superman. The United States government, fearing that the Justice League might one day become like the Justice Lords, secretly began Project Cadmus in case they did. The Justice Lords' first appearance was in the 2 part Justice League episode "A Better World". Robotic doubles of the Justice Lords are created as a diversion by the newly combined Lex Luthor/Brainiac in the Justice League Unlimited episode "Divided We Fall". *"A Better World" was originally going to be a Crime Syndicate story.http://jl.toonzone.net/episode18/episode18.htm *A Justice League DTV was planned, called Justice League: Worlds Collide, in which the Crime Synidicate would have been the main villians and would have taken place during the gap between seasons 2 and 3. ---- Category:Teams Category:Bad Teams